Magnetic Sensors may be employed in many areas of technology, for determining, for example, intensity, angle, rotational speed, and/or direction of a magnetic field or other magnetic-field-related quantities.
In many fields of application and concrete implementations of magnetic sensors, it is desired to be able to perform as accurate a measurement possible, while at the same time maintaining sufficient reliability in operation and/or reliability in fabrication.
It is desirable to have apparatuses, methods, and systems for magnetic sensor testing and characterization that is on-chip and can be performed during the process of manufacturing magnetic sensors.